Sonica part 2
by Shadow2187
Summary: Sequil to sonica
1. Chapter1

Authors note I do not own any sonic characters they belong to sega

Ok on with the story

1 week later

Sonica awoke with a sudden pain in her stomach ohh owe my tummy. **Sonica said grabbing her stomach in pain as she sodonly jumped out if her bed carful not to wake up**

 **Tails As he loved to sleep as much as he could. She dashed to the bathroom and opened up the toilet lid she started throwing up loudly causing tails to wake up saying-** damn girl what's wrong you sick or something sweetie? **Sonica glares at him**

 **As if out of control and yells-** What dies it look like stupid. As soon as she here's herself talk she covers her mouth and starts to cry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset it's just I I'm confused I don't why

My moods are off today they just are she **puts her head down on the sink and starts crying uncontrollably. End of chapter 1 what do you thinks wrong with her pleas comment to get more ok bye guys.**


	2. Chapter2

Sonica **keeped crying on the bathroom counter for what seemed to be 8 minutes until she remembered something very important, it was her pregnancy test she bauught nearly 5 years befor dating tails. She reached up and grabbed the thing down from the top shelf and sat down and placed the tester in between her legs and waited.** End of chapter 2 sorry it's short again my adhd kicks in and whin that happens my mind goes blank anyway guyes thanks for reading pleas review and I'll see y'all on chapter 3


	3. Chapter3

Sonica **looked up at her tester 4 minutes later what she saw suppressed her. Blushing, she quickly wiped up flushed washed her hands and extend the bathroom and shook on tailses shoulders** hey hey I got some news babe pleas got up. **sonica said tugging on her boyfriend excitedly.** Hmm? **Tails moaned confused as to why his girlfriend shook him do excitedly. What is it babe what's the matter? He asked her curiously.** Nothing unless you consider being pregnant a sickness. **Repplied sonica jokeingly.** Say what? **Tails said comfused.** You here's me. **Sonica repplied back happily that's right honey we're gonna have a baby In a few months wow isn't it just exiting?** This answer just caused the young fox to faint out of being surprised at the news. End of chapter 3 hope you injoyd pleas review I appreciate your feedback thanks bye for now.


	4. Chapter4

Tails opened his eyes 2 hrs later wth a pounding headache owe my head were am I what happened **he asked in confusion.** Your in your bed sweetie. **Sonica said as tails laid there comfused.** Ok but what happened why am I here? **He asked in response.** Well you passed out after I told you we were gonna have a baby in s few months hon. **Said sonica happily.** Oh hehe. **Repplied tails nurvously. He started to give sonica a worried look.** What's wrong? **Sonica asked her boyfriend with concurn.** It's just that I I i I never been a father befor I'm just afraid what if it dosnt like me? **Tails said worriedly.** Don't worry. **Sonica said reasureing her boyfriend. I'm sure that it will like you fair enough.** Wow you think so? **Tails asked looking as if he was about to start wagging his twin tails exitedly.** Yea why wouldn't it? **Sonica repplied sure of herself that everything will be just fine.** Ok then. **Tails said happily I guess I'm ready as ever thanks for helping me to gain my comfadince hon.** Your welcome babe. **Sonica said back to him hugging him and kissing him deeply on the lips as he deepened the kiss happily as well and the two of them headed downstairs to eat breakfast together.** End of chapter 4 hope y'all love it ok see ya.


	5. Chapter5

It's now been two months since sonica found out she was pregnant with tailses kid and now age was starting to show as a tiny bump could be sceen we're here belly is and not just that but her breast started to swell up with milk.

Meanwhile in north west mobeltripilus,tails was at rouges newly store looking for the perfect ring for sonica as he decided that today would be the day he would finally propose to her and although the place was awfully expensive it was the only place on the planet that sold good jewelry. What can I help you with? Rouge called out with her hands on her hips walking sexually. Well, tails said shyly you see I'd like to prepose to my girlfriend sonica abd well I'm looking for something good but all I have is 100 rings but everything cost 200 or higher. **He seid looking disappointed. Well don't let that get ya down. Rouge said smiling st the young fox boy happily. Perhaps we can make a compromise. She seid smirking mustiviously. She then walks down to him swaying her hips suductivly. End of chapter 5 comment 1 for limmon and 2 for no limmon ok see ya hope you injoy.**


	6. Chapter6

So no one voted so I'm deciding for you it will be limmon ok if that's not what you like then don't read you have been warned

Ok on with the story

Rouge **smirked sexually befor saying,** well how's this sound foxboy? I give your blue Dimoned ring set of two free of charge and in return you pleas my sexual lust deal? Tails thinks about it for a minute realising this might be his only shot of getting anything to prepose to sonica withhe nods and says, sure but pleas don't tell sonica ok? Rouge **looks at him assuringly abd says,** oh tailsy don't worry it will be our little secret. **She pats him on the shoulder.** Now close your eyes you naughty boy. **She says to him smirking. Tails does as he's told and waits.** 2 minutes later rouge says,ok now you may open now. **Tails then opens his eyes and blushes at what he sees. End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter7

Rouge walked to tails casually weeding what seemed to be a purple bra and pantis. This caused the young fox boy to blush a dark shade of red. So how do I look tailsy? **Rouge asked her costumer casually.**

 **Tails just looked at her in owe for a moment then said, y y you look sexy m Mrs rouge. He then felt a little tingle by his crotch area as he just sat there starring at the bat girl.** Rouge **smirked at his look abd said,** ah getting hard are ya well in that case why don't you beg mommy to strip some more so we can get started.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter8

P pleas mommy strip shoe me more. **Tails begged the hot bat girl as she stood there smirking.** That's a good boy. **She seid slowly proceeding to remove her bra and pantis reviling her nice tight bat pussy and huge hot tittys Wich caused the young Kitsune to drool in Awwe at the sight of her like this.** ready foxy? **Rouge asked him suductivly.** Y yes m mistress, **tails repplied shyly.** Good,rouge replied sexually walking towards him as she nealt down to stroke his cock Wich caused him to moan in pleasure. Wow tails your already hard and I haven't touched you yet wow. **She said smirking at him.** I it's just your to hot m mistress. Tails said remembering he's only doing this so he can offored that ring for sonica. So, **rouge said looking at tails smirking.** Wich hole do you want to stick

It in? Your m mowth m mistress. **He replied blushing.** Ok oral it is then,she replied smirking. **She then proceeded to stroke his member and start to lick his cock causing him to blush and moan a little.** Next thing he noticed, **the bat girl started sucking his tip and strokeing it causing him to moan more in pleasure. She keeed sucking and strokeing bobbing her head up and down sucking faster until Ahhh he started to squirt juice into her mouth Wich she swallowed happily before puking out and saying thainks foxy your not bad for a kid you know here take it it's yours,she hands him the diamonds and gets dressed and goes back to the counter and says to him,by tailsy hope your prepoal goes well see ya later. After that tails leves the store and goes to get cleaned up for tonight. End of part 2 stay toned and commit if you want a 3rd story.**


End file.
